


The frog and the noodle

by D4rkR0s3s



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, That's it, They just became friends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rkR0s3s/pseuds/D4rkR0s3s
Summary: Una rana di nome Phrog incontra un serpente di nome Snek
Kudos: 2





	The frog and the noodle

Snek era un serpentello come tutti gli altri, strisciava, sibilava, ( ed orco!) mangiava anche lui.

Durante una bella serata fresca, mentre stava tornando nella sua tana, ecco che viene colto di sorpresa! Dei campeggiatori stavano giocherellando durante la preparazione della loro cena e, a forza di spinte e solletichi, fecero cadere proprio sul nostro amico Snek i loro noodles appena scolati. ( Ahia!)

Sentendosi lievemente seccato dall'incidente, il rettile continua per la sua strada, ma sentendo una strana sensazione.

Aveva l'impressione di avere addosso un ospite indesiderato, quindi per liberarsene decise di grattarsi contro un cespuglio nelle vicinanze. ( Scritch scrotch)

Riposandosi in una piccola foglia c'era Phrog, un ranocchio che andava pazzo per il cibo degli umani, altro che moscerini e lombrichi. (Bleah !)

Venne svegliato improvvisamente dal dondolare del suo letto e da un delizioso odore di noodles.

Aprendo i suoi occhietti vede un serpente dall'aspetto irritato ma anche leggermente delizioso, e senza esitazione catturò la sua attenzione con un gracido.

Dopo che Snek si fu presentato e dopo aver descritto la sua situazione, Phrog gli offre di aiutarlo nell'impresa contro l'infame presenza.

Estasiato dalla proposta, il serpentello accetta l'aiuto e dà al ranocchio il permesso di salire sulla sua testolina. (Fece un saltello!)

Phrog mangiò il noodle che affliggeva così tanto Snek, e dà li continuarono a passare il tempo insieme diventando così migliori amici pronti a difendere l'altro da predatori o da spaghetti molesti. (They babies)

**Fine**


End file.
